Clash of Titans
by Alex Vansouphet
Summary: Three years have passed since Project D conquered Gumna, Saitama, Ibaraki, Tochigi, and Kanagawa. Ryosuke finished medical school and Project D is back on the road. A newcomer approaches the racing scene aiming to shatter records everywhere.
1. Phantom S2000

**Mt. Akina...Midnight**

A black Honda S2000 was making its way down Mt. Akina. Its engine roared and blow-off valve hissed through the darkness. It approached a corner with suicidal speed, then performed the Scandinavian flick and the tires lost its grip. The driver stepped on the brakes, kicked the clutch, and accelerated out of the turn like a blazing rocket.

This driver had been testing out Akina's roads for a few weeks and had mastered it within days. He had used every single technique and more to see how the road quality and gutters could affect his speed.

"Ok... the Scandy flick does the trick...but I think that maybe I could try the engine brake with clutch-kick."

He approached another corner and downshifted, causing the engine to soothe down. He kicked the clutch in 3rd gear and smashed the accelerater. The car exited the turn like a bat out of hell. He was approaching the 5 hairpins that Akina was notorious for. The driver tapped the brake twice and loosened up the rear wheels, he then downshifted to 2nd gear and pressed the accelerater softly, then hard. He kept the drift through all 5 hairpins!

"What a rush! It's getting late...ugh...I'm tired too."

He drove to a fancy hotel and went to his room. He crashed on the bed when his cell phone rang.

He looked at the caller ID 'Jack'

"ugghhhh...Why does he have to call me so late?"

He answered "Hello?"

"Alex!!"

"Hello Jack..nice to hear form you too."

"Alex!! How's Japan going for you man?"

"Just fine man...just fine...errrr...it's 3A.M. over here..and I'm trying to sleep."

"Oh really? My bad!! It's like still daylight here in florida."

"Ok...well what do you want?"

"I was calling to say that there is only one team on Akina, but there are more in the Gunma Prefecture."

"Yea yea..the Speedstars or something like that."

"Yea dude...but last year they had a driver who is now on an expedition for..."

"Project D?"

"Yea. how'd you know?"

"You hear things from local racers at family restaurants."

"Coolio dud!!"

"Don't you mean DUDE?"

"Like yea Bra!"

"Don't you mean BRO?"

"Like yea &#!!"

"Huh?"

"Nothing man, good night."

"OOOO...k...good night then...er...Jack."

"My eyes are made of lava and my nose is on the moon!"

Alex hung up, "Boy...that kid needs some serious help."

The racer closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile on Mt. Akina**

A panda 86 was tearing up the downhill. It had a carbon fiber hood and gold BBS rims. A young woman sat behind the wheel. The 86's supercharger whistled with each accelerater movement. She pushed the car in the a corner in 3rd gear with demonic speed. She dropped her left tires into a gutter and floored the accelerater, rushing out of the corner as quickly as she went in.

Coming up behind her was a turbo 85 levin. the driver stabbed the brake and powered-over in through the turn.

They stopped at a parking lot and grabbed some coffee.

The trueno driver looke at the levin driver

"Hey Itsuki, the 85 has been considerably faster ever since you put in the new engine."

"Kazumi...Wataru helped me with finding that engine along with giving me his old turbocharger...so it's punching out 295hp now."

"Wow...itsn't that a bit overboard."

"I've been working on my throttle-control for sometime and I'm getting the hang of it."

"Oh...wow...You must be really good."

"Ohh no...I really like your Trueno...It's really cool that Wataru let you use his old supercharger too."

"Yea, he's given me his parts ever since he bought that R32 GT-S."

"He bought a GT-S?"

"Yea...he says that it's lighter than the GT-R and has decent power...I think it has about 320 HP now."

"Whoah...that's must be a killer on the street."

"Yea...with Wataru's driving...he's pretty much unbeatable."

"Yea...Wanna go back on our drifting date?"

"Kazumi smiled, "Ok!"

The two threw their coffee cans into a trash bin and continued driving on their little drift date.


	2. Iggy's run

**Hilton Hotel--Morning**

Alex woke from a deep sleep. His phone was buzzing softly by his bed.

He picked it up, there was a new text message, "Wazzup bro? How r u likn jp? cum 2 my place 2 chk out my merchandise. I got sumting u may like. ttyl"

Alex grinned and texted back, "4 sho mecanic, i cum chk ur merch. just keep everyting clean 4 me."

Alex yawned, "OOOOOHHHH!! my back hurts. I wonder what's for breakfast."

He brushed his teeth, took a shower, and headed down to a breakfast of toast, jelly, and coffee.

After he finished, he went to his car and decided to prowl around for information on racers. He drove to the Family Cafe and asked where he could find the speedstars and challenge them.

A kid with a Type-R hat replied, "You can talk to Iketani, he works at the gas station around here and drives a S-13."

The other kid pitched in, "Iketani is the leader of the Speedstars and is the person who normally lends the road for foreign to practice on."

Alex was taken back, "Gas station?"

The Type-R kid scoffed, "Well excuse me Mr. S2000, not all of us can have good jobs and afford new convertibles."

Alex stared at him, "Well excuse me for going to college and having education as a priority."

The two ricers gave him a disgusted look and walked away.

Alex let out a sigh, "Damn ricers, thinking that slapping a Type-R sticker and a pineapple-thrower fart can make an integra sedan a race car. I bet it's an automatic too."

The rice boys drove by Alex with their middle fingers brandished.

Alex was happy to oblige and returned the suggestion.

**GS Gas Station**

Iketani was cleaning out the garage when Alex's S2000 pulled up. Iketani rushed over to greet him.

"Hi there! What can I do for you?"

Alex looked at his name-tag, it said 'Iketani'

"Yea...fill it up full with 102 octane please..."

Iketani started the pump instantly...

"So sir...this is a nice car you have..."

"Yea thanks, I just bought this car...I hitting up Akina for a few more weeks and was looking for someone to race...say...the Akina Speedstars?"

Iketani paused, "...I'm the one you should talk to."

Alex grinned, "Ok then Iketani, let me and your team meet up tonight...and let's have a downhill race.

Iketani chickled, "Ok mister, let's see what you got...what's you name?"

Alex laughed "Alex"

He gave Iketani a tip, he peeled out of the station and rocketed toward Akina. Iketani just stared at the S2000 until it disappeared. Iggy ran up to Iketani.

"Iketani-sempai!! what happened? Who was that guy?"

"Iketani shrugged, "Alex...he just challenged us to a downhill race tonight."

Iggy was excited, "Who's racing?"

Iketani slowly shifted his gaze to Iggy, "...You are..."

Iggy jumped back with his trade-mark squinty eyes of horror, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

**Akina--Midnight**

Iggy was inspecting every bit of his car.

"With 295hp and my 85's light-weight...there's no way I'll lose...especially since I've upgraded to a better suspension."

The phantom S2000 roared in the distance with a menacing echo. The crowd in the gallery was in awe of such an authoritive tone from the S2000. Alex parked his car next to the 85.

"Hey kid...where's Iketani?"

"Iggy looked up, "You're Alex?"

Alex became a little annoyed, "Yea...where's your leader? and you are you racing?"

Iketani walked up, "Sorry pal, but I'm not fit to drive downhill, I'm an uphill person."

Alex Scoffed, "Whatever '_pal_', after I defeat this kid...I'll come after you and your '_uphill_' skill."

Iketani just smiled, "Show us whatcha got civic-boy."

Alex smiled back, "I'll show you Honda's motto 'The power of dreams'."

Iggy jumped in, "hehehe more like 'The power of rice'!!"

Alex entered the convertible and revved his engine. It echoed menacingly with a loud bang at the exhaust, it's turbo blowing off with every rev.

Iggy revved his 85's new 3ZR-FAET engine. It was a powerful 2.0L straight-four engine and has 200hp without the turbocharger. Wataru gave Iggy his turbo after selling his 86 and buying the GT-S

The same ricer boy with the Type-R hat started the countdown

"5"

People were making bets on who would win.

"4"

People were taking pictures of girls and cars

"3"

People were stumbling over eachother at the starting line."

"2"

Everyone were making last minute bets, and Iketani was praying for Iggy's safety

"1"

Everyone was silent...

"GO!!"

Both cars launched off the line with the S2000 in the lead. the 85 soon fell behind...apparently the S2000 had more power...way more power. They soon approached the first corner in the course. Alex stabbed the brake, flicked the wheel, and downshifted from 4th to 3rd, then to 2nd gear. The S2000 drifted through the turn kamakaze style.

Iggy flicked the wheel, kicked the clutch in 3rd gear, and worked the accelerater through the turn and flew out with demonic speed.

Alex looke in his rear view mirror, "Dang, this kid is pretty good...let's see if we could knock this up a peg or two."

Alex pressed the accelerater harder, Iggy was becoming concerned, "Doesn't he know that there is a sharp U-turn right after this straight?!"

Alex soon approached the said corner, "Alright!!This is where the battle ends!!"

He pressed the clutch, pulled the e-brake, slammed it down, feathered the brake, and worked the accelerater. The whole precedure upset the car's balance, but provided some grip on the cars inner tires and carried him through the turn at an unimaginable speed.

Iggy watched in horror...he didn't realized that he went into the corner too quickly and instinctively braked. The 85 bellowed smoke and started to body roll. Iggy quickly jabbed the gas and strained on the steering wheel.  
Iggy was in cold sweat, "That was lucky."

Alex looked in his rear view mirror as the 85 was catching up, "What the?...well...that must have been a fluke...let's see how he handles the chain drift in the five hairpins.  
Alex stabbed the brake twice, kicked the clutch in 3rd, worked the accelerater and steering wheel to maintain the slide through the first hairpin, he exited the turn and keep the drift into the 2nd turn

Iggy tapped the brake and scandy flick the car into a roll through the first turn, Alex's S2000 was making too much smoke for Iggy to see, "What a freakin cheater!!"

Alex laughed, "Haha kid, don't be offended, such tactics are necessary for victory."

Iggy saw the guard rails and drove closer to the S2000's bumper.

Alex was taken aback, "What is he doing?! trying to make a double crash?"

The 85 rushed and took the inside line, is drop its tires into the gutter and gripped the rest of the hairpins...The finish line was nearing and Iggy was in the lead...The S2000 soon caught up and was right behind Iggy's bumper. The S2000 was soon beside the 85 and both cars crossed the finish line at the same time.

Iggy and Alex came face to face..."Nice driving kid."

Iggy blushed, "Thanks man."

Iketani pulled up to the line for the uphill section, "Hey Alex, let's get ready for round two."


	3. The legends of Akina

**Uphill course**

Iketani was waiting at the starting line for Alex. Iketani had switched to driving uphill ever since he swaped his engine for a RB25DET.

Iggy looked at Alex, "How were you able to keep a manji drift all the way through the hairpins at that speed?"

Alex chuckled, "I kept swerving the wheel and used the car's power to keep the wheel spin...though I stressed my tires more than I had intended."

Iggy was amazed, "I thought that the S2000 had 237Hp with 120LBS of torque."

"Well...I had stripped the car of it's stereo, excess metal, and and windows. I replaced the hood with carbon fiber, replaced the glass with a lighter pyrex, and removed ABS."

Iggy was shocked, "No ABS?! I'm amazed that you were able to brake the way you brake during the hairpin entry."

Alex smiled, "Well, A car is as good as the driver, I needed it to be as light and powerful as possible."

"But what about power?"

"I tuned my ECU and put in a Garette turbo with an intercooler, the intake also helps cool the engine. I tuned the ECU to exceed the stock 8500 RPM limit to 9000 RPM...Like the old AP1s. I port and polished it and installed ITBs. I also had my tires filled with nitrogen. I had It tuned at the SPOON shop in Tokyo before I came here. It has 475HP and 350 LBS. of Torque."

Iggy was just bug-eyed, "So that's how you were able to create all that blinding smoke. Is that car even street legal?"

"It complies with the emission standards, so it's safe to drive...though fuel economy had gone down a bit...I'm getting 15MPG with all the driving I'm doing."

"What do you even do?!"

"Well, I _was_ a family docter...but I retired after 3 years. I saved money in the United States, and I had my family fortune, my cousin is a surgeon here in Japan, but he prefers the Wangan then touge. I have never understood why he would buy an expensive porsche just to drive fast on a highway...family is just irritating sometimes no?."

Iggy was even more amazed. Iketani was still waiting.

"Alex!!"

Alex blushed, "Sorry Iketani, I was so deep in conversation with Iggy that I forgot all about you."

"Yea? well try to forget me after I kick you keister into the asphalt."

"Oh yea? Bring it on."

Alex and Iketani were side by side at the starting line. Iggy started the countdown.

"5...4...3...2...1...GO!!"

Both cars shot off the line...The S13 pulled ahead of the S2000.

Alex was shocked, "The crap?! He's running an RB series engine...how can he drive with all that torque?"

The S13 was coming up to the first corner, Iketani pressed the brake with his left foot and kept his right foot on the gas, balancing throttle and brake to keep his turbo spooling. Alex snagged the gutter and rode up Iketani's bumper. Alex was putting serious pressure on Iketani, the S13 pulled away at the start because of the high torque, but was lagging down because of it's weight. Iketani kept his foot on the clutch and downshifted to 2nd gear, he pressed the gas and performed a power-over slide in the corner. Alex stabbed the brake and whipped the the e-brake, he jammed the gas. It would normally be impractical to drift on an uphill stage, but the S2000 was lighter so it was an advantage.

Iketani looked into his rear view mirror, and was feeling even more pressure. He was already coming to the 5 hairpins...He snapped the e-brake and used the drift to block the S2000, but the S2000 switched to the outside and snuck through.

Iketani cursed himself for being idiotic, "Damn it!!"

The S2000 was smaller than the S13, so it could manuver better than the heavier, green powerhouse. The S2000 surged ahead, but Alex mishifted from 3rd to 2nd. Iketani passed and took the lead again. The 2nd hairpin was approaching, Iketani Engine braked by shifting form 4th to 3rd. He swung the car and his front tire caught the gutter, He countersteered and pressed the gas. Iketani was able to drift up the corner with his tires full grip. Alex swung the inner tires of the S2000 onto the grass and dropped his outer tires into the gutter, creating a shortcut. When they were finally out of the hairpins, they kept driving like maniacs, neither one braking until absolutely necessary, the S13 in front and S2000 in the back. It kept on like this until they neared the finish line. Iketani was still in the front, Alex swerved to the left of the S13. Iketani instinctly braked and blocked the left side, but the Powerful single-turbo engine started lagging and Alex swerved quickly to the right to overtake the green S13.

Iketani was speechless, he had just been overtaken right before the finish line.

Both the racers exited their respective cars and shook hands.

Alex was the first to speak, "Good race partner, sorry for being such a jerk earlier."

Iketani just smiled, "Ehh...don't sweat it..._partner..._"

Both of them laughed as the rest of the crowd gathered around them.

Iketani let out a sigh, "Well...congratulations...you're the first person to officially defeat the Speedstars."

Alex stiffened a but, "Ahhh shucks, thank you. both of you gave me a real good race."

"No problem...you have a very fast S2K...I'm surprised that it could keep up with my RB S13 on the uphil."

"Thanks, I had alot of tweaks performed on it, mostly NA tuning. Even though it has a single turbocharger, I can also count on the Tuned VTEC to kick in and help out...what kind of RB engine are you using?"

"An RB25DE engine with a large Garette turbocharger and alot of adjustments to the ECU. It's pumping out 480HP with 450LBS. of torque."

"I see...a normal tuned S13 couldn't keep up with me in a straight race. but you got tons of torque, maybe a little too much for the touge?"

"Yea...I need to have constant control over my throttle or else my tires with melt like butter."

"Try using nitorgen in your tires, they last much longer and provide constant pressure in your tires."

"I have some in the garage, but it's for customers only and I need to save money."

"I see...I can respect that."

"Thanks...you're more down-to-Earth than I had initially thought."

"Yea...I guess so...well I gotta go...it's getting late."

"Alright Alex...maybe I'll see you around."

"Alright goodnight Iketani."

Everyone in the gallery went home as it started to rain. Alex was smiling...he had won his first challenge ever since coming to Akina. As he was driving back down the hill to his hotel. A blue car was coming up behind him...it passed him and pulled a Scandinavian flick into a corner. A panda trueno passed Alex also and performed a break drift. Alex was taking it easy...his tires had severely worn out.

As he neared the Hilton Hotel, he saw an old man with a younger man standing by the cars. The men were carrying two crates into the hotel's back door.

Alex came up, "Hi there! I'm Alex and I was wondering if you guys were the tofu shop that distibutes around here?"

The men both answered in unison, "That'd be us."

Alex looked at the cars and then it hit him...He was speaking with the lengendary drivers of Akina.


	4. The plan

**Hilton Hotel Lobby--3 A.M.**

Alex sat right across from Takumi and Bunta...The two were drinking their cokes and pondering about the room.

Alex stirred his drink, "Sooooooo Takumi...How's Project D goin for ya?"

Takumi perked up, "Well it's doing just fine...we haven't lost a single battle yet."

Bunta jumped in, "Say Alex, I really like your S2000, what have you done to it?"

Takumi flustered up, "Damn it dad, don't interupt me..."

Bunta just mumbled something and lit up a cigarette, A waitress popped up instantly.

"Excuse me sir...but smoking is prohibited in the lobby, please go outside if you would like to smoke."

Bunta blushed, "Sorry ma'am, just a habbit."

Alex had asked tons of questions about Project D and where they were heading to next.

Takumi scratched his chin, "Well, we are running out of territory to conquer...Ryosuke said something about a relative of his coming here to Japan from America or something...He was thinking about asking him to join..."

Alex thought to himself, _Boy, word sure does spread fast, at this rate my goal will never be achieved._

Bunta cleared his throat, "Well Alex, I think that you need to adress my question now. Can I see your S2000? There aren't many around here and I have never ridden in one, Takumi says that the S2000 is a very good and well balanced car."

Alex chuckled, "Ok...I'll let you ride in it tommorow, I'll stop by your tofu shop and pick you up."

Bunta grinned, "Cool."

Bunta and Takumi left to their respective vehicles. Their sped together to their little home...their own way of quality time.

Alex sat on his bed and dialed a number, the line was ringing...someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello...uncle Toshiya,"

"Ah...Alex? How have you been my boy?"

"Very good uncle, very good...I am still in Akina...I have just spoken with Takumi and Bunta...well...through lucky timing."

"Hahahaha...well...do you still want to go with the plan?"

"Yes...are you coming to Akina? I am going to start here."

"Well...as a matter of fact...I am already here, and Tatsuya is with me too..."

"Ok! I am at Hilton Hotel at the base of Mount Akina..."

"Alright, I'll see you there. bye."

"Bye uncle"

Alex layed back on his bed...

"...perfect..."


	5. One Hand Wizards

**Mount Akina**

Three cars were making their way down the mountain. A black S2000, A blue S2000, and a yellow S2000. The S2000s make it to the bottom and made their way back up. All three of them had the same line and perfected executed several uphill semi-drifts. They made it to the top and drove to the Fujiwara tofu shop. The three of them parked in a line.

Alex came out of the black S2000, "Good practice guys."

Dr. Toshiya exited the blue S2000, "You got that right."

Tatsuya came out of the yellow S2000, "It's been years since I last drove on a mountain."

They looked at their new team stickers, it said **'One Hand Wizards'**

Takumi walked out and nearly fainted, "Dr. Toshiya!"

Alex chuckled, "Alex, meet my uncle."

Toshiya smiled, "Takumi! how are you? Where is your father?"

Bunta walked out, "Whoah! three S2000s?"

Toshiya walked up to Bunta and extended a hand, "You must be Bunta...Takumi is a very talented driver."

Bunta shifted his feet abit, "Well he has been driving for years."

Toshiya looked at the 86...then at the Impreza... "Wow...An Impreza! I don't see very many of those, it's just evo this and evo that these days."

bunta looked at the S2000s, "Which one is yours?"

Toshiya grinned, "The blue one...we have matching cars...blue color with gold rims."

The both of them laughed and started coughing a bit, the both of them looked at the younger group, "Just a downside of mid-age." the both of them said in unison.

After everyone sat down to a meal of Udon and Ramen with fried tofu. They started talking about themselves.

Tatsuya started, "I started driving on the mountains with uncle Toshiya, I was mesmerized by his one hand techniqe, I tried to apply it drifting..."

Everyone snickered.

Tatsuya continued, "I learned that the one hand technique is for neither drift nor grip, but in between. I perfected my technique within several years. I went to medical school and become a surgeon. I bought a 1989 Porsche 911 Kano Special Edition and modified it over time to 750HP."

Takumi and Bunta were just jaw-dropped.

"I was emperor of the Wangan for a while, I continually raced a car called '**The Devil Z'**. It it extremely fast and puts out around 800HP. Alex called me and I bought a S2000, according to our plan."

Bunta and Takumi perked up and started to say something when the house phone started ringing.

Takumi picked it up, "Hello?"

"Takumi...it's Ryosuke, I just want to let you know that my cousin should be in Akina, I heard that he has defeated the Speedstars two days ago... His name is..."

The phone cut off...Bunta groaned...

"Crud...,I forgot to send the phone bill...I guess that I'll have to go down to Gumna Phone Service and pay it.

Toshiya tugged at Bunta's sleeve, "Say Bunta...how about you drive my S2000 and I drive your Impreza."

Bunta smiled, "That'd work."

* * *

**Mount Akina**

After paying his long overdue phone bill, Bunta was enjoying himself in the S2000, Toshiya was also enjoying himself in the GC8 and was following Bunta

Bunta gunned the engined all the way to 9,000 RPM and shifted, he downshifted form 4th to 3rd and pressed the accelerator. The S2000 started to slide and Bunta kept it in control with his precise steering.

Toshiya kept one hand on the steering wheel, the other on the shift knob. He braked and shifted smoothly from 5th to 4th, the Impreza eagerly hugged the corner and blasted out.

After the men had their fun they went back to the tofu shop...The other cars were gone.

They both walked in

"Hello?"

They found a note and fell back, the note read 'You old geezers took to long...We left to the mall, you're welcome to join us if you want..We'll probably be in the electronics section or Food Court.

Toshiya sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. Bunta handed him a Coke

"Thanks Bunta, and thanks for letting me gimp around in your GC8."

"Same to you Toshiya."

They both laughed,

"Hey toshi...lemme call a friend of mine...He owns the GS gas station around here...while the boys are away..the old men shall play."

Toshiya laughed, ".A friend of mine also happens to be in town...He drives a GT-R, I'll call him too...we can go to a bar or something and drink out our stories."

Bunta chuckled, "The more, the merrier."

**Gumna International Mall**

The trio were enjoying some burgers and fries in the food court...The Speedstars happened to be there. They all sat together and talked about cars, girls, and the inevitable future.


End file.
